


Unexplainable

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all calculated.  Take the boy as mate, use the magic at his essence to create a miracle, tolerate his anger and hatred.  He wasn't supposed to want him, to want more than empty sex and angry eyes, to want Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "attraction". Apologies for the delay in loading this--been lazy. Good news, I have two other fics in this series in the works.

He doesn't expect it. To look at the boy with his belly swollen with life, and feel desire.

His hands itch to touch. He wants to cup his cub in his large hands, feel it move beneath his palms.

He wants to press kisses to the vessel giving him such a gift. Wants to make love to him.

But, Stiles hate it, hates him, only tolerates his touch when he wants an orgasm. He forces quick and dirty sex on them, won't let Peter hold him, barely lets him kiss him.

And Peter wants so badly.

He wanted Marta when she was heavily pregnant, but he loved her with his whole being. Their sex life was both hot and passionate and slow and tender. She was always beautiful to him, even when sweaty and cursing him in labor.

He never expected to want Stiles as much as he does, to find him beautiful and desirable during pregnancy, because there's no love. Their mating was calculated and cold, done to gain him a miracle.

But, to Stiles, it's an abomination.

When he first remembered the legend, found the book, made his plans, it was purely for power. Create a combination of Alpha and Emissary, a magical being who can perform magic. The catalyst to create the world he wants. Stiles mattered very little in his plans. An enjoyable bed mate, but more importantly, the vessel Peter needed.

The necessity of taking Stiles as his mate, forcing them to be monogamous, doesn't matter. Peter had the great love and lost her. He can live with a boy who will hate him. He's old enough that sex isn't all the important so if Stiles refuses him, he won't force the issue. He can't harm his mate and won't risk his cub just for sex.

He told himself all those things and made his move and claimed his mate.

And now he wants him so badly it hurts. Despite only hours before being awakened by an angry and aroused Stiles' mouth on his dick, he wants the boy again.

It's more than just sexual desire, though. More than a surface attraction. More than wanting to touch the person bearing his cub. More than caring.

It's all of those things and an unexplainable more.

End


End file.
